


Broken Glass

by orphan_account



Series: Broken Glass [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What's an evil overlord to do when his grievously wounded archnemesis is brought to his ship by a very angry zbornak?





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The first in the series of random drabbles I wrote a few months ago.

Hater was having a very lovely dream about a certain green-skinned lady villain when he was rudely roused from his sleep by his Commander. “Lord Hater, sir, there’s someone here to see you--it’s very urgent. Hurry!”

The Monarch of Mayhem groaned and waited until Peepers had scooted from the room before throwing on his cloak and stalking from the room--sleepy, but curious. Who could be here to see him at this hour? What was so important?

He was escorted quite hastily to a secluded room, but before he could charge through the door he was stopped and told, “Don’t freak out, whatever you do.”

Hater rolled his neon green eyes and sighed. “Fine.” He pushed the door open and froze. “Wander?”

The furry wanderer was pale, limp, and devoid of all of his usual energy. He was cradled in the (stupid) zbornak’s muscular arms, and he had never looked quite so small and fragile. “What happened?” Hater asked, and he certainly wasn’t the only one surprised at the level of concern in his voice.

“Dom’s bots,” Sylvia snarled. “They came out of nowhere. Attacked us in the night.”

“Why’d...why’d you come to us?” Hater stammered.

“Nowhere else to take him. All the planets with trustworthy doctors were destroyed by Dominator already. Can we...can we trust you?”

Peepers glanced at Hater, half expecting the skeleton overlord to laugh maniacally and destroy the pair. Instead, the Duke of Destruction gave a sharp nod. “Take them to the med bay,” he barked at some Watchdogs, who saluted and escorted Sylvia to the hospital wing. Peepers and Hater were left alone. 

“Why?” the commander asked simply.

“We’re walking on broken glass here, Peepers. Face it, if he dies there’s no  _ way  _ we’ll get rid of Dominator.”

Peepers nodded. “And we’ll go back to trying to destroy them some other time, then?”

Hater didn’t answer, instead walking quickly to the room. Peepers watched him go, and then he was left alone in a silent room, staring at the little drops of blood sprinkled across the slick black floor.


End file.
